Ubuntu Warty visual theme/Image archive
This page shows a larger set of photos distributed in the Ubuntu calendar packages as described in Ubuntu Warty visual theme. Note: these images were largely distributed after the images were no longer set as the default background for Ubuntu. They were therefore an opt-in Ubuntu feature. They were however, packaged and distributed in the main (core Ubuntu) archive by employed Canonical staff members. Although the images are no longer available in Ubuntu's current versions, they are accessible (along with all other material ever included in Ubuntu) on an archive of discontinued Ubuntu releases. The images shown here are the normal proportion images, the package also contain wider-screen versions of the same images, with the backgrounds extended into a wider aspect ratio. Login screen and CD cover This image was briefly set as the default login screen, and was additionally the CD artwork for the official "ShipIt" Ubuntu CDs for Ubuntu 4.10. Archived version: Screenshot by Mako Hill (Internet Archive) Visual description: three adults are shown photographed from directly above. They are in a circle each holding the upper arms of the other two. All three are looking directly up at the camera and smiling. Their heads and arms roughly mimic the shape of the Ubuntu logo. Clockwise from top: a pale-skinned woman with pale hair looks up at the camera. She is in an orange tank-top. Her lower body cannot be seen at all. A dark-skinned woman looks up at the camera. She is in a black bra. Underneath it, her bare abdomen and the top of her pants can be seen. A pale-skinned man with extremely closely cropped hair looks up at the camera. His bare abdomen and the top of his pants can be seen. Splash screen This image was briefly set as the default splashscreen for Ubuntu prior to its first release. Archived version: Screenshot by Mako Hill (Internet Archive) Visual description: three adults are shown, all appear to be naked. On the left is a dark-skinned woman with dark hair pulled back, shown right-side on from the upper chest up. Her arm is raised to rest on the shoulder and arm of the man next to her. She is looking into the centre of the image and smiling broadly. In the centre is a pale-skinned man. Most of his torso is shown. His hands are crossed in front of his chest obscuring his left nipple but not the right. He is looking towards but down from the camera and smiling broadly. On the right is a pale-skinned woman with loose pale hair around her shoulders. Her chest is pointing towards the camera and her arms are by her side, however her breasts are obscured by an "Ubuntu" logo. She is looking over her right shoulder at the other two people and either smiling or laughing. Background images Default, and October 2004 calendar image This image is the one that was accidentally set as the default background for all users (who hadn't set a custom image). Copyright owner: Canonical Ltd Licence: Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike Original package: ubuntu-calendar-october_4.10-1ubuntu1_all.deb Visual description: three adults are shown, all appear to be naked. On the left is a pale-skinned woman with pale hair loose around her shoulders, shown from the chest up. She has her left arm across her breasts and is looking at the camera directly although her face is slightly angled to her right. On the right is a dark-skinned woman with dark hair pulled back. Her chest faces slightly to the right of the camera and her arms are crossed over her breasts. Her face is directly pointed to the camera but she is looking slightly to her left. In the middle is a pale-skinned man, much taller than the two women. His entire torso is shown and is straight onto the camera. His left torso is shown clearly, the right side is obscured by the woman on the camera's left. He has an arm around each woman. He is looking down and to his left, apparently at the shoulder or the right arm or breast of the dark-skinned woman. November 2004 calendar image Copyright owner: Canonical Ltd Licence: Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike Original package: ubuntu-calendar-november_4.11-1ubuntu1_all.deb Visual description: a dark-skinned woman is shown in a crouching position with her body facing to the left of the frame. Her face is turned towards the camera and slightly down, and she is smiling. She appears to be naked. Her right breast is visible in profile but the nipple area is obscured by her right arm. December 2004 calendar image Copyright owner: Canonical Ltd Licence: Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike Original package: ubuntu-calendar-december_4.12-1ubuntu1_all.deb Visual description: a pale-skinned light haired woman is seen seated, from behind. She appears to be naked. Her right leg is underneath her and her left bent and stretched across her so that it can be seen from her right side with her right arm around it. A tattoo is visible on her lower back and the top of her buttocks is visible. January 2005 calendar image Copyright owner: Canonical Ltd Licence: Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike Original package: ubuntu-calendar-january_5.01-1ubuntu1_all.deb Visual description: a pale-skinned man with closely cropped hair is shown from the thighs up. He is wearing white shorts or boxer briefs but no clothing from the waist up. His chest is turned left and most of his torso can be seen. His face is angled to look to the right and below the camera. His arms are stretched wide open but held loosely and his hands are extended. February 2005 calendar image Copyright owner: Canonical Ltd Licence: Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike Original package: ubuntu-calendar-february_5.02-1ubuntu1_all.deb Visual description: a dark skinned woman with dark hair is shown kneeling with the crown of her head, and her shoulders pointing to the camera. Her arms nearly completely obscure her legs, and neither her chest or back can be seen. She appears to be naked. March 2005 calendar image Copyright owner: Canonical Ltd Licence: Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike Original package: ubuntu-calendar-march_5.03-1ubuntu1_all.deb Visual description: a pale-skinned woman is shown from her right side, lying on her stomach. She appears to be naked. Her left leg is resting over the top of the right. She has propped her chest, head and neck up on bent elbows which obscure her breasts. She is looking in line with her body: off to the right of the frame.